Captured in your own house
by CharmedGal
Summary: Phoebe finds out that she's pregnant of Cole's baby. They all excited about it, until one demon spoils it. He wants to steal the baby by kidnapping Phoebe...


This is the sequel to Dreams are real. A couple of things you should know:  
  
***Cole and Phoebe are a couple, not engaged nor married.  
  
***Cole has powers that he uses for good  
  
***Piper and Leo are married and have 1 son Wyatt, who is now 5 months old.  
  
***Leo is still the girls White lighter.  
  
***Paige, Piper & Leo, Wyatt and Phoebe & Cole live all together in the manor.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except the ones I made up.  
  
Captured in your own house  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It has been 2 months since Cole received his powers.  
  
He uses it to protect Phoebe and help the girls vanquish demons. The fear of Cole becoming evil again cuz of his powers is totally gone. Cole couldn't even think that, cuz that would mean that he would loose Phoebe again, and that's something e won't let happen. He loves Phoebe too much for that!  
  
~At the manor~  
  
Phoebe was already downstairs when Piper walked into the kitchen, this was very strange, cuz Piper is usually the one who got up first. Phoebe always stayed in bed till Cole was up.  
  
"What is it hunny?" Piper asks.  
  
"I don't know, I feel so weird. I feel like I have to vomit all the time."  
  
"Oh sweetie, maybe you ate something wrong." Piper says while she holds her hand on Phoebe's forehead.  
  
"Well, it's your cooking." Phoebe says a little joking.  
  
"Haha," Piper says back, "I think you should stay home today."  
  
"Yeah, I think that'll be the best. I'll call Elize."  
  
"You do that, i'll make breakfast."  
  
Chapter 2 Cole wakes up and sees that Phoebe isn't lying in their bed anymore. He puts some clothes on, and goes downstairs. Then he sees Phoebe.  
  
"Hunny, what's wrong, you don't look so good."  
  
"I'm a little nauseous, but nothing to worry about. Probably ate something wrong. I already called work to tell that I'm not coming today"  
  
"Yeah, that's gonna be the best." Cole says. Piper walks in the room.  
  
"Are you feeling a bit better?" She asks to Phoebe.  
  
"Nah, it's still the same, but I'm sure it's gonna be better tomorrow."  
  
"Let's hope so!" Cole says.  
  
"Ow, don't you worry about me, I'll be fine!" Phoebe says. Paige walks in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning people! Pheebs, what's up?" Paige asks when she sees Phoebe.  
  
"She's sick, she ate something wrong." Piper says while she takes out a medicine.  
  
"Ooh, well, I hope you get be.!"  
  
Paige couldn't finish her sentence, cuz they heard a loud bang in the hall. They go to the hall, to see what's going on.  
  
"Oh, a demon!" Piper says. "Leo!! Get Wyatt!"  
  
Leo orbs in and quickly takes Wyatt. When the demon sees Phoebe walk in, he quickly sends a fireball to her stomach, Piper didn't saw it on time, so she was too late to freeze it. Phoebe sees the fireball coming at her, but she's too late to levitate. But when the fireball hits herd, something or someone deflects it, and it goes back to the demon. The demon starts to yell until there's only a little dust left from him.  
  
"What was that??" Phoebe asks surprised.  
  
"What did you do??" Piper asks.  
  
"Nothing!! I just stood there, and that fireball just reflects to the demon!"  
  
"Maybe you didn't do it, maybe it was someone else." Paige says.  
  
Chapter 3 "What do you mean someone else?" Piper says.  
  
"Who could sa.?" Piper stopped, "oh my god, Phoebe.... YOU'RE PREGNANT!!!!"  
  
"I am????" Phoebe asks surprised.  
  
"She is???" Cole asks even more surprised.  
  
"Well yeah, who else would have deflected that fireball, and why else are you feeling nauseous?" Paige says.  
  
"Cause of your baby" Piper completes the sentence. "Oh my god, Cole. we are having a baby!" Phoebe says to Cole amazed and happy.  
  
"I think we do, baby, I think we do!" Cole says with twinkles in his eyes. They kissed passionate and hugged. Then the whole family goes to the living room.  
  
"Gosh, I still can't believe that I'm going to have a baby!" Phoebe says.  
  
"I know. It's so unexpected!" Cole says.  
  
"I think we're gonna leave you 2 alone." Piper says. Paige, Leo, Piper leave the room.  
  
"Funny I didn't saw that in the future." Phoebe says while lying in Cole's arms.  
  
"Yeah, but there are a lot of things that changed now."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"So, how would you like to call the baby if it's a boy?" Phoebe asks.  
  
"Or, how do you wanna call the baby if it's a girl?" Cole asks.  
  
"I think we'll have plenty of time to think about that!" Phoebe says with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I think so too." Cole whispers in Phoebe's ear. The next minutes they just sit there, and enjoying of the moment they spend together, while Cole strokes Phoebe's stomach gently.  
  
~*~Meanwhile at the underworld~*~ Menta goes to Chronus. "Sir, it's now officially, the middle sister: Phoebe is pregnant of a very powerful child."  
  
"Excellent! Now we can work out our little plan."  
  
Chapter 4 Cole is shopping after baby clothes and he took Paige with him. Piper and Leo are at the club, so is Wyatt. So Phoebe is alone at the manor, she's sleeping.  
  
~*~At the underworld~*~ "Okay, it's time. She's alone, now we can make the best chance!" Chronus says.  
  
~*~At the manor~*~ While Phoebe is asleep, Chronus sneaks in her bedroom, opens Phoebe's mouth and pours a potion in it. Then she awakes coughing.  
  
"Cough cough, what's going on, who are you??" Phoebe asks.  
  
"You will find that out soon enough!" Chronus says. Phoebe tries to kick him, but she can't move.  
  
"Mwahahaha!! You can't do anything, I made you drink a potion, and now you don't have the strength to do anything now, except walk!! Phoebe still tries to kick him, but realises that she can't do anything anymore and that he's right.  
  
"What are you gonna do with me?"  
  
"With you? Well, I'm gonna kill you, obviously. But not yet. First, you have to give birth to your baby."  
  
"My baby?! Don't you dare to touch my baby!! Or I'll."  
  
"You'll do what?? Walk to me??? Mwahaha, don't you see that there's nothing you can do to stop me!"  
  
"My sisters will get you, and Cole!"  
  
"No they won't, Phoebe is gonna be there the whole time!"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"My dear Mare is gonna be with them, only in another body, yours!" Mare appears next to Chronus, and she forms herself into Phoebe.  
  
"She will keep your sisters and Cole out of the manor for as long as possible!"  
  
"You can't keep them from coming here too, for 9 months!" Phoebe says.  
  
"8 months actually, and that does not gonna be necessary, cuz till that time, they will already be dead for a long time"  
  
"My baby, what are you gonna do with my baby?" Phoebe asks with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Train him for evil of course, but I'm not gonna stay here and tell you my whole plan, but I have to say one thing: Try to do anything against me, or anything to give you your powers back, and I will kill you and the baby instantly!"  
  
"You won't do that, cause then you loose the baby too!" Phoebe says.  
  
"Oh yeah??? Try me!" Chronus says and leaves the room. Phoebe lies in her bed, crying for her sisters, Cole, her baby, and herself.  
  
Chapter 5 "Go my love, and find your sisters, and your lover, but don't love him TOO much, okay?!" Chronus says to Mare. Mare shimmers out with a smile on her face. She arrives at the parking area, where she finds Cole. She goes to him.  
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Cole asks.  
  
"Looking for my man!" Mare kisses him passionately.  
  
"Euh. hello, did someone forget that I'm here too." Paige says, covering her eyes.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Mare says when she stops the kiss. "Paige..hi..oh yeah, I almost forgot, Piper needs you in the club."  
  
"But I thought Leo was with her" Paige says.  
  
"He is, but she said she needed you there too!"  
  
"Alright." Paige says, and looks for a place where she can orb out, without being seen.  
  
"Well, I guess it's you and me then!" Mare says to Cole.  
  
"I guess so." Cole says and kisses Mare.  
  
"Let's go somewhere nice, Piper, Leo and Paige will only come home tonight, so they won't miss us!" Phoebe says.  
  
"I thought you were feeling sick?" Cole asks.  
  
"Yeah.. but that's over now!" Phoebe says.  
  
Cole smiles, kisses her again, and shimmers out when he sees that nobody is on the parking area.  
  
~*~Meanwhile at the club~*~ "Leo could you give me that those bottles over there please?" Piper says while she's pointing at some bottles.  
  
"Sure honey!" Leo says and he goes to the bottles. Paige orbs in.  
  
"You needed me sis?" Paige asks.  
  
"What? No, I didn't." Piper says.  
  
"Well Phoebe said that I had to come to the club, cause you needed help."  
  
"I do, but Leo is here. But now you're here, could you call Charlie, and ask if he could order two boxes of fierro?"  
  
"But."  
  
"Thank you Paige!" Piper says while she takes out some glasses.  
  
"Okay" Paige mutters.  
  
~*~At a restaurant~*~ Cole shimmered Mare to a restaurant, where they ate.  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom honey, I'll be right back!" Mare says, gives him a quick kiss on the lips and goes to the bathroom. There she shimmers out to the manor.  
  
~*~At the manor~*~ Chronus was reading a book when Mare shimmers in.  
  
"Tell me, how did it go?" He asks.  
  
"Excellent! He falls for it, he thinks I'm Phoebe!" Mare says excited.  
  
"Wonderful! Where are they now?"  
  
"Piper, Leo and Paige are at the club, and Cole is waiting for me at the restaurant. I came here to say, that you can attack him in the alley, I'm gonna send him there too." Mare says.  
  
"Okay, my love! Now go, before Cole gets suspicious. Chronus kisses her and then Mare shimmers out.  
  
~*~At the restaurant~*~ Mare shimmered back in the bathroom and goes to Cole now.  
  
"Where have you been? I was almost starting to get worried." Cole says after he kissed her.  
  
"Yeah. but I bumped on to someone I knew."  
  
"Oh, can I meet her?" Cole asks.  
  
"Euhmm. no. no you can't.. she just left." Mare says lying, "Can you pay the bill? I forgot my money."  
  
"Sure I can!" Cole grabs his wallet and pays the check.  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere nobody can see us?" Mare says to Cole when they leave the restaurant.  
  
"Okay, but where?" Cole says with a smile.  
  
"Eumm. There! In that alley!"  
  
"In an alley, why don't I just shimmer us to our bedroom??" Cole says when he lifts Mare a bit of excitement.  
  
"No.. I mean. it's always in a bedroom, why not something original?"  
  
"Okay, you win!" They go together to the alley.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
They arrive at the alley.  
  
Cole wants to kiss Mare, but he doesn't get the change to it, cuz he sees a demon behind her.  
  
"Look out!" Cole yells, and pushes Mare to the ground, so she won't get hurt by the demon.  
  
He quickly throws an energy ball to the demon, and he goes 'poef' and disappears.  
  
"Sorry, are you okay?" Cole asks when he helps Mare get up.  
  
What Cole didn't know is that Mare gave a sign when he helped her up, and now there appear several demons behind him.  
  
Before Cole got the chance to turn around, he got hit by a fireball.  
  
He flies through the alley and hits the wall hard.  
  
When the demons wanted to give him his 'death ball', they heard an ambulance coming their way.  
  
"Go! Before they see you!" Mare said to the demons.  
  
They quickly shimmer out.  
  
Meanwhile the ambulance arrived.  
  
"Time to put up my 'act face'." Mare said to herself.  
  
"What happened?" One of the men of the ambulance asked.  
  
"I don't know...I...I don't know..." Mare said.  
  
"They picked up Cole and carried him into the ambulance.  
  
"Do you wanna follow us to the hospital?"  
  
"Euhm....no, it's okay. Which hospital are you taking him?"  
  
"San Francisco hospital, miss." The man answered.  
  
"Okay, thanks!"  
  
The ambulance leaves  
  
An old lady goes to Mare.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" She asks.  
  
"Yeah...Who are you?"  
  
"I just passed by and saw what happened, I immediately called 911!"  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have!"  
  
"but it was no trouble, and it seemed to me he needed some help." the old lady said.  
  
"You don't understand: you REALLY shouldn't have!"  
  
Mare says with a lower voice and grabs her by her neck. Within seconds, the lady dissipates. Only ashes are left from her.  
  
"B!TCH!" She says with now a very low voice and dark eyes.  
  
She looks if nobody saw her and then shimmers out.  
  
~*~At the manor~*~  
  
Chronus sees Mare shimmer in.  
  
"Aaah, my love! How did the killing go?"  
  
"Eum...unfortunely, we weren't able to kill him..."  
  
"WHAT???" he says without letting Mare finish her sentence.  
  
"But..."  
  
"How could you fail me??"  
  
"Cole is not dead, but hurt!"  
  
"He isn't supposed to be hurt, but dead!!" Chronus interrupts again.  
  
"We couldn't kill him, cause the ambulance came!" Mare says.  
  
"And who called 911??"  
  
"An old lady did sir, I killed her immediately!"  
  
"Nobody saw you?"  
  
"Nobody saw me, sir." Mare confirms.  
  
"Its okay then, but I want him to be dead till tonight! You hear me?"  
  
"He will sir, I promise!"  
  
"Aah, that's my girl! Now finish the job! Bring some demons with you to the hospital, and kill him!"  
  
He kisses Mare and then she shimmers out along with some demons.  
  
Chronus goes to Phoebe's bedroom.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asks.  
  
"A little more polite please! You don't wanna loose your baby already, do you?"  
  
Phoebe just stares in front of her.  
  
"I thought I just wanted to let you know, that the father of your child belongs to the heavens now."  
  
"What??? Are you saying that??"  
  
"Yes, I am saying that your beloved Cole is dead!"  
  
"Nooooooooo!!!" Phoebe cries and falls down on her bed.  
  
Chronus grins and leaves the room.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Phoebe cries on her bed.  
  
"Why? Why does this have to happen to me?"  
  
She strokes her stomach with her hand, 'But they won't take you away from me! You're the only thing I have left of Cole. Don't worry my baby, they won't have you, I promise." ~*~At the hospital~*~  
  
Mare goes to San Francisco hospital.  
  
"Excuse me? Where can I find Cole Turner please?" She asks on the counter.  
  
"Cole Turner? Are you family?" The nurse asks.  
  
"Euh.Yeah!"  
  
"He's in surgery right now, if you could wait over there please? Thank you."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Mare sits down on a chair that the nurse indicated.  
  
"I can't just sit here and wait till they're done." She says to herself.  
  
She goes to the counter again.  
  
"Eumm.hi, it's me again. Where is the bathroom?"  
  
"Over there miss." The nurse says and points at a small chamber.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"She goes to the bathroom, to fresh herself a bit up, when suddenly Chronus appears in the mirror."*  
  
"So my love, When is our man gonna take his last breath?" He asks.  
  
"Soon sir. But he's in surgery now, so we'll have to wait."  
  
"And when will the surgery be over?"  
  
"I don't know that, but if it's last till 7 pm, we can't attack him, cause I have to make sure Phoebe's sister don't go to the house."  
  
"Well, if he's still in there 5 minutes to 7, you call the others to tell them what happened so they would go to the hospital, in stead of the house."  
  
"Okay, master!"  
  
Chronus disappears from the mirror and Mare sits down on her chair again.  
  
She looks at her watch...she waits...she looks at her watch.. She waits.. she looks at her watch,  
  
"Damnit, it's almost 7 pm, we'll have to wait."  
  
She forms Piper's private number on her cell phone, and calls her.  
  
"Hello?" it sounds on the other side of the line.  
  
"Hi Piper, it's Phoebe. You have to come, something terrible has happen!!"  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"It's Cole, he's in the hospital!"  
  
"Oh my god, we'll be there in minute!" Piper says and quickly hangs up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leo asks.  
  
"Something happened to Cole, he's in the hospital!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, she didn't tell me." Piper says worried.  
  
"I'll orb to there!" Paige says.  
  
They orb out.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Piper, Leo, Paige and Wyatt arrive at the hospital and see Mare sitting on a chair.  
  
"Hi, where is he now?" Piper asks.  
  
"He's in surgery now." She answers.  
  
"What happened?" Leo asks.  
  
"Well, we were walking and we go to this alley, and suddenly we were surrounded by demons."  
  
"Did you get hurt?" Paige asks.  
  
"No.For some reason they were after Cole."  
  
"Do you know who they are?" Leo asks.  
  
"No. I couldn't see them that well."  
  
"But why didn't you just call for Leo to heal him? Why did you bring him to the hospital?" Piper says.  
  
"Cause an old lady called the ambulance."  
  
"Did she see the demons?" Paige asks.  
  
"No. she didn't."  
  
A doctor comes towards the girls.  
  
"Hello, I'm doctor Williams. Cole's doctor."  
  
"How is he?" Paige asks.  
  
"Well, we just operate him, and he's gonna make it, but he needs a lot of rest."  
  
"When may he return home?" Piper asks.  
  
"I would like to keep him here for a couple of days, just to make sure."  
  
"Okay, thank you doctor!" Leo says.  
  
When Mare heard that the doctor said he was gonna make it, she could scream.  
  
Then when the others were asking questions, she was thinking of a plan.  
  
"C'mon Phoebe, the doctor said we could visit him." Piper says.  
  
Mare gets up, and goes to the room Cole is in.  
  
"Hi honey!" Mare says, forcing herself to smile, and gives him a kiss the check.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
The rest of the family came in too.  
  
"Alright. Well, I could be better of course, but I'm alright."  
  
"The doctor said he wants to keep you here for a couple of days." Mare said.  
  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, they just want to be sure."  
  
"Phoebe told us about the demons, do you know who they are?" Leo asks.  
  
"No. it all went so fast." Cole answers.  
  
"It's alright sweetie, don't worry about that now, you just have to focus on your recovery, that's all what matters now." Mare says quickly.  
  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me: Could you get me a glass of water please?" Cole asks to Mare.  
  
"Eh.yeah.sure." Mare says and leaves the room.  
  
"Something's wrong with Phoebe." Cole says immediately when she left the room.  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper asks.  
  
"Don't you notice she's been acting strange?"  
  
"Well yeah, she's pregnant." Paige says.  
  
"No.it's something else. This morning she was feeling sick and the next hour she comes to me completely healthy. And the way she responds to certain things. I don't know. I know my Phoebe, and I know that's something is not quite right." He says, surprised of what he hears him saying.  
  
"Aren't you a little bit overreacting.?" Paige says.  
  
"...Maybe." Cole says.  
  
"It's probably the attack... I mean, what could be wrong with Phoebe?" Piper says.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably didn't got over the shock of hearing Phoebe's pregnant." Paige continues.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably it. Sorry." Cole says.  
  
Mare got a glass of water, but went to the bathroom first to talk to Chronus again.  
  
He said the demons should attack Cole first, then the others. Mare goes to the room Cole is in again.  
  
"Here's your glass of water." She says and gives it to Cole.  
  
When he drank it up, he yawns.  
  
"I think we should let him rest now." Mare says, and they leave the room.  
  
Before closing the door, Mare looks behind her, and grins. Then she closes the door.  
  
chapter 9  
  
Cole is alone in the room now.  
  
He's still thinking about Phoebe's behaviour:  
  
"It's probably nothing. Piper and Paige are right, I'm just a little overreacting."  
  
He says to his self.  
  
He turns on his side and closes his eyes.  
  
~*~Meanwhile at the Manor~*~  
  
"It's time: Cole's asleep!" Chronus says.  
  
He snaps his fingers and a second later 3 demons appear.  
  
"Finish it!" He says.  
  
The demons nod and shimmer out one by one. ~*~At the hospital~*~  
  
"Are you guys thirsty, should I get you anything?" Mare asks.  
  
"Oh yeah, a glass of water would be nice." Piper says.  
  
"And could you get me a cop of coffee?" Paige asks.  
  
"Sure. Leo?"  
  
"Euh, no thanks." He says with Wyatt in his arms.  
  
Mare grabs a glass of water and a cop of coffee, but first she gets out a tube with pills in it out of her purse. When she does the lid off it, there's 1 pill missing.  
  
She takes 2 other pills and throws it in their glasses.  
  
She grins, and then turns to 'her sisters'.  
  
"Here ya go." She says while she's giving their drinks. The demons shimmer in Cole's room and find him asleep.  
  
"Mwahaha never had to do such an easy job!" One says to the other.  
  
"Let's just do this."  
  
The third demon conjures a knife and walks over to Cole.  
  
"Shouldn't we check on Cole again?" Piper asks.  
  
"NO.no.why would we?? I mean: we were just there." Mare says.  
  
"C'mon Phoebe, what does it harm?? Don't you wanna see how he's doing?" Paige says with a laughing voice.  
  
"Of course I do, but.. I think we better let him rest."  
  
"Oh c'mon." piper says and opens the door.  
  
chapter 10  
  
Piper opens the door and sees a demon rising up a knife to stab Cole.  
  
"No!" She yells and rises up her hands and the demons explode. Piper wants to see if Cole's alright, but when gets a step closer, she falls to the ground. Leo heard Piper yell and quickly goes inside where he finds Piper lying on the floor.  
  
"Piper!" He yells and tries to heal her, but it doesn't work.  
  
"C'mon honey!" He says with fear in his voice, and feels at her pulse and feels at her breathe.  
  
"thank god, she's still alive!" He sees a doctor passing by.  
  
"Doctor! Doctor!" he yells and goes outside. De doctor is already gone, but he finds Paige.  
  
"Oh god!" He looks if no one is watching and tries to heal her, but it doesn't work for her either. He checks her heartbeat and her breathing and she's still alive. He sees another doctor and yells at him again:  
  
"Doctor, you gotta come quickly. Something's wrong with my wife and my sister-in-law!" They quickly go to them and the doctor examines Piper and Paige.  
  
"This is very strange, I never had something like this before... Everything in their body is asleep, except for their heart and lunges. So there's no real danger, but I still wanna do some more tests."  
  
"Okay, thank you doctor." Leo says, still holding Wyatt in his arms. Suddenly he notices Phoebe isn't here anymore:  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
~*~Meanwhile at the manor~*~ "You failed!!" "They were there too soon!" Mare tries to defend herself.  
  
"If they were gotten there a little bit later, that Charmed one would been put up to sleep for a long time...sir."  
  
"Well, they didn't! And now our best demons are killed and the victim isn't even dead yet!" Chronus yells at her.  
  
"Look... some others can go back now. They are all asleep, and they will stay that way for a whole day!"  
  
"No...You go back there...and you finish the job!"  
  
"...as you wish sir..." Mare says and shimmers out.  
  
Phoebe was still crying on her bed, but then she heard the noise from downstairs. She decided to take a look of what they were so angry about. She quietly went down the stairs, and she heard the whole conversation. They she went to her room again.  
  
"He was lying! Cole isn't dead, neither is Piper, Paige, Leo or Wyatt!" Phoebe says with relief and a bit of hope in her voice.  
  
"But from what I heard, it's not gonna take a long time anymore. Cuz of that Mare. That damn bitch!" She tries to hit the closet, but notices that it doesn't work.  
  
"And that damn potion!" I gotta do something...fast...but what?"  
  
~*~At the hospital~*~ Mare already shimmered in and now goes to Leo.  
  
"There you are! Where have you been?" Leo asks at the moment he sees Mare.  
  
"I went outside for a while to get out of the pressure." She says.  
  
"Well, you missed a lot..." Leo says. He looks down and sees that a tear falls on the ground.  
  
"What is it? Something with Cole?"  
  
"Yes, but not only with him, also with Piper and Paige. The three of them are like asleep, but you can't wake them up."  
  
"Are they....?"  
  
"No, they're not. But I'm scared Phoebe, I'm really scared!"  
  
"Don't worry, they will be fine!" Mare says.  
  
"Now, where are they?"  
  
"Cole's still in his room, and Piper and Paige are placed in another room."  
  
"And where's Wyatt?"  
  
"He's playing with other children in a room. I didn't want to see his mother and aunt like that..."  
  
"I understand, now I'm gonna take a look at them, will you stay here?"  
  
"Okay." Leo says, and another tear rolls over his cheek.  
  
chapter 11  
  
Mare goes into Cole's room, and sees him sleeping.  
  
"Hahaha... goodbye Cole..." She says.  
  
A fireball appears in her hand.  
  
~*~A little further~*~  
  
Leo gets a jingle.  
  
"The Elders...I gotta let Phoebe know that i have to go so she can look after Wyatt."  
  
He goes to Piper's room, but doesn't find her there.  
  
"She must be with Cole then." He says and goes to Cole's room.  
  
he opens the door and sees Mare with a fireball in her hands.  
  
Without thinking he jumps to Mare and pushes her to the side.  
  
"Phoebe, no!"  
  
Mare looks up surprised and before she knew what happens, she falls with her head on Cole's bed.  
  
"Oh my god, Phoebe!" Leo says when he sees her bleeding in her head and unconsciously.  
  
He tries to heal her, but it doesn't work.  
  
He checks her breathing.  
  
"Oh my god, what have I done?! She's dead!"  
  
A tear rolls over his cheek, realising he killed his sister-in-law.  
  
He looks down, and when he has the courage to look at Mare again, he sees another woman.  
  
"What....Who is this? Where's Phoebe?"  
  
He receives another jingle of the Elders.  
  
He looks to the left and the right, and orbs out.  
  
~*~Up there~*~  
  
"What is it?" he asks.  
  
"It's Phoebe..."  
  
Leo falls down on his knees and starts to cry:  
  
"I'm so sorry, it was an accident! I never meant to hurt her.  
  
Punish me please! I deserve it! Please punish me!"  
  
"Why would we punish you for killing a demon?"  
  
Leo looks up, and the elder could see tears in his eyes.  
  
"What?" He asks surprised.  
  
"You didn't kill Phoebe, Leo, you killed Mare: an upper level demon."  
  
"But how...?" Leo says not understanding.  
  
"Mare owns the power of shape shifting..."  
  
"Wait a minute," Leo interrupt the Elder and gets up, "Do you mean that Phoebe was mare, the whole time??"  
  
"Yes Leo."  
  
"How long is this been going on?"  
  
"After she found out she was pregnant."  
  
Leo sighs and put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
He lets his hand fall next to him.  
  
"But... If Mare was with us... then where's the real Phoebe?"  
  
"We're not sure yet, but now you have to go down there. Look after Cole, Piper and Paige. If we know more, we'll tell you immediately, don't worry."  
  
"Okay." He says and orbs out.  
  
When Leo is at the hospital again, he doesn't see Mare anymore, only a little bit dust of where he killed her.  
  
He checks on Piper and Paige and finds out that there's still no changement.  
  
He decides to sit down, and wait till the doctors or the Elders know something more. chapter 12  
  
~*~At the manor~*~  
  
Chronus feels a sharp pain in his stomach and falls to the ground.  
  
"Argh!! Nooo!"  
  
After a couple of minutes his pain is over.  
  
He breathes heavily and sits down on a chair.  
  
Manta comes in the room.  
  
"Is something wrong sir? I heard you scream."  
  
"They killed her Manta, they killed my Mare!"  
  
"Oh sir, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"I know, but they are gonna pay!"  
  
"No offence, but how... I mean: our best demons couldn't even kill them..."  
  
"We'll just have to wait till they wanna go home, there will be a big surprise waiting for them..."  
  
~*~at the hospital~*~  
  
Leo hears something in Piper's room.  
  
He quickly runs inside.  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Piper! You're awake!" He says with a smile on his face and very relieved.  
  
"What happened? What am I doing here?"  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"Eumm... demons ... in Cole's room ... Oh my god, is he okay?" She says when she jumps up rightly.  
  
"Yes he is, don't worry. But take it easy, you're still weak." He says when he pushes Piper gently down. chapter 13  
  
Leo explains everything to Piper.  
  
"Oh god!" she says when she heard it,  
  
"But... Where's Phoebe?"  
  
Leo wanted to answer, but he was stopped by Paige.  
  
"Aah, where am I?"  
  
Leo looks at Piper and then goes to Paige.  
  
"You're in the hospital Paige, a demon put pills in your coffee."  
  
"A demon? That reminds: How's Cole?" Paige asks sleepy.  
  
"Cole's alright, he's recovering. The doctors say that he can go home tomorrow."  
  
"That's great! What about Phoebe, where is she?"  
  
"Eumm... I don't really know..."  
  
Leo says and looks to the ground.  
  
"What???? You don't know where Phoebe is??"  
  
"Calm down Piper, she's probably just at home."  
  
"But a demon replaced her! Don't you think that means something?" She says angrily.  
  
"A demon replaced Phoebe?" Paige asks confusing.  
  
"Eh yeah Paige...a demon pretended to be Phoebe with shape shifting power." Leo explains.  
  
"What do all these demons have with shape shifting?" Paige says to herself.  
  
"But the first thing you have to think of is your recovery!"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, now let's find Phoebe!"  
  
Piper says and gets out of her bed.  
  
"So am I!" Paige says and steps out of her bed too.  
  
"I really think..." Leo tries to say.  
  
"Leo, our sister could be in danger! You can't expect from us to just sit here and do nothing!" Paige interrupts.  
  
"We are going, whether you like it or not. Now are you with us or not?" Piper asks to Leo.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry... but I just panicked when I killed Ph... Mare, and you two and Cole were ill..."  
  
"It's okay honey. We understand." Piper says to him and touches his face with her hand." Now let's go." She says and leaves the room with Paige behind her.  
  
"Will you take care of the papers?"  
  
"I guess so..." He says and goes to the counter.  
  
"When actually can Cole Turner come home?" He asks when he's done.  
  
"Eumm... Cole Turner... tomorrow." The nurse says.  
  
"And would you mind if Wyatt stays here for a couple of hours?"  
  
"Ofcourse not, Mr. He just made some nice friends here to play with." She says smiling.  
  
"Thank you!" Leo says and goes to Wyatt.  
  
"Hi big guy!" Aunt Paige, mummy and daddy are going now, but we will be back as soon as possible, okay? Don't worry.  
  
Play a bit with your new buddies, okay?"  
  
Wyatt laughs and claps in his hands.  
  
"Okay, I love ya!" Leo says smiling and gives him a kiss on his forehead.  
  
Then Leo goes outside to the car where Paige and Piper are waiting.  
  
He steps in the car and Piper drives away.  
  
"Do we have a plan?" Paige asks.  
  
"We'll go to the manor, and I'll try to scry for her, while you go check the Book about this Mare, see if she works for someone."  
  
Piper answers while she steers in a street.  
  
~*~At the manor~*~  
  
"Mwahaha. I feel them coming closer!"  
  
Chronus says and he waves his hand.  
  
Meanwhile they arrive at the manor.  
  
Piper steps out of the car.  
  
chapter 14  
  
When Piper steps out of the car a pigeon flies towards her and circles above her head.  
  
Piper tries to get the bird away by waving her hand. Suddenly the bird flies towards the house. When it almost hits the walls, it's like he gets hit from something else, and flies backwards without wings.  
  
The bird falls to the ground. Piper, Paige and Leo have seen what happened and go to the bird that doesn't gives any sign of life.  
  
"It's dead!" Paige says surprised.  
  
"What happened? What did the bird hit?" Piper asks.  
  
"I dunno, but let's find out." Paige answers. They go carefully to the house. When they are almost at the door, Piper reaches her hand to open it. Suddenly she flies backwards and falls to the floor.  
  
"Oh my god, Piper!" Paige says and runs to her. Leo quickly puts his hands on her, to heal her.  
  
"Auch." Piper says when she wakes up. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me." Leo says.  
  
"Eumm. I was heading to the door. and suddenly I felt electricity and I felt backwards. and then it all became black." Piper remembers.  
  
"Electricity??" Paige asks.  
  
"Yeah, of a high voltage."  
  
"You could have died." Leo says frowning.  
  
"Well, I certainly have enough energy for now" Piper says when she gets up.  
  
"But where does that electricity come from?" Paige asks.  
  
"I don't know. probably some sort of a protection field." Leo explains.  
  
"Protection field? What's that doing around our house?"  
  
~*~Inside~*~ Phoebe saw a pigeon flying backwards from out of her room and realises that that isn't normal so she looked out of the window to see what was going on.  
  
"Oh my god. Piper! Paige!!" She yells. "It's me, Phoebe!" None of them look up.  
  
"Why can't they hear me?" Phoebe wonders. Then she can't see them, because they are going towards the house.  
  
"Finally, I will be saved!" Phoebe says relieved. "Don't worry, it's all gonna be alright." She says looking down to her stomach. Suddenly she hears screaming and quickly looks up and sees Piper flying backwards.  
  
"Piper, no!!!" She yells. She sees Paige and Leo going to her and that Leo heals her.  
  
"Thank god she's okay!" Phoebe says to herself. "But what was it that hurt Piper? And then that bird."  
  
~*~Outside~*~ "What do we gotta do now?" Piper asks worried. "We can't get even in our own house, and Phoebe could be in danger, and."  
  
"Wait a minute. Someone must have placed that there, because for some reason we can't get in the house." Paige says.  
  
"Because something or someone's in there that we can't know of"! Piper completes the sentence.  
  
"And now Phoebe's missing, it could be possible that she's in there." Paige says finally.  
  
"Could be, but why doesn't she use her powers against the demon?" Leo asks.  
  
"I don't know.. what is it?" Piper asks when she sees Leo looking up.  
  
"It's the Elders, I gotta go up there. Why don't you two go back to the hospital, to see Cole and get Wyatt until I get back, okay?" Leo says.  
  
"Okay, don't stay up there too long." Piper says and gives Leo a quick kiss on the lips. Then Leo orbs out.  
  
"Okay, then let's go." Paige says and the two get in the car.  
  
chapter 15  
  
They arrive at the hospital and go check on Cole.  
  
"How are we gonna tell him?" Paige asks.  
  
"It well get hard on him, and he's still weak." Piper says. They go into Cole's room and see that he's awake.  
  
"Hi Piper and Paige." He says when she sees them come in.  
  
"Hi, how are you feeling?" Piper asks.  
  
"Much better! The doctors say that I can go home tomorrow!" He says with a smile on his face. "Now where are Phoebe and my precious unborn baby?" Paige and Piper look at each other.  
  
"Eum. Cole. you were right about Phoebe." Paige begins.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you said that Phoebe was acting strange since she find out about her pregnancy."  
  
"Yes. but." Cole says not understanding.  
  
"That's because she wasn't Phoebe, but Mare: an upper level demon with the power of shape shifting."  
  
"WHAT?! You're kidding right? Tell me this isn't true!"  
  
"I'm sorry Cole." Paige says.  
  
"Then where's Phoebe???"  
  
"Euhm. we're not sure." Paige answers when she looks to the ground.  
  
"You don't know??"  
  
"We think she's at the manor, but."  
  
"But what? She's safe, isn't she?"  
  
"But we tried to get in the house, but there's an electrical shield surrounding the house."  
  
"Oh my god, Phoebe." Cole says and lies down in his bed.  
  
"But we're not sure she's in there, so.  
  
"And that's supposed to be comforting?"  
  
"Just, have some rest. We'll find her, I Promise." Piper says.  
  
Leo orbs in the room. "See, Leo's there, he just came back from the Elders with good news, isn't that right honey?" Piper asks when she turns to Leo.  
  
"Euhm.Could you come over here please." Leo says.  
  
"What is it?" Paige asks when she goes to Leo.  
  
"Phoebe is in serious trouble." Leo says softly.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Paige says worried.  
  
"Phoebe is in the manor with demons that capture her."  
  
"But. why doesn't she use her powers?"  
  
"Because they gave her a potion that paralyzes her powers, magical and physical."  
  
"Oh no. But. she's still alive, right..?  
  
"Yes she is. They want her for the baby. But after she gives birth they will kill her."  
  
"Oh no!" Piper says while looking straight in front of her. "What if. what if. we can't save her? What if they kill her sooner?"  
  
"No Piper, don't start. We'll save her. Just like we always do."  
  
"I really hope you're right, Paige. Cause if you're not.."  
  
"I am, don't worry." Paige says. She turns to Cole and she sees that he's out of his bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Paige asks when she goes to him.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna save Phoebe!" Paige sighs. "So you heard what Leo said."  
  
"Yeah, I heard it. But you're right, there's no need to worry. We're just gonna vanquish that demon's sorry ass to where it belongs." Cole says determined while packs his bags.  
  
"Cole, you're still weak. You shouldn't be doing this now and." Paige says and wants to grab his bags, but Cole grabs Paige's arm.  
  
"I can't loose her Paige. If she dies, I die too. You understand that?!" Paige says nothing and looks down.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry. it's just." She says.  
  
"I get it Paige, you're scared. So am I, but I can't just sit here and do nothing. Piper and Leo followed the conversation between Paige and Cole.  
  
"Cole.we understand that, but if you're not fully recovered." Piper says.  
  
"I'm fine, now let's go." Cole says and leaves the room. The rest follows.  
  
"I'll bring Wyatt to the babysitter, you follow Cole, okay?" Leo says to Piper. "Okay."  
  
They give each other a quick kiss and Piper goes to the car together with Paige and Cole.  
  
"What are you gonna do when we arrive at the manor?" Piper asks to Cole.  
  
"Phoebe and I had a secret place where we could see each other. I hope they didn't dis."  
  
"What? A secret place? And you never told us?" Piper says.  
  
"Well, I was supposed to be dead then, remember. There was no way you or Prue should have known about that place, cause it was our last chance to see each other. It's under the house and I hope the electrical field didn't get that far under the ground."  
  
"So.you're gonna go to that secret place.then what?" Paige says  
  
"I hope Phoebe thinks of it and goes to it too."  
  
"But what if she doesn't?" It stays quiet in the car. Piper stops the car near the house. Cole gets out.  
  
"I'll go now, you'll wait here. If anything goes wrong, I'll give ya a signal, okay?"  
  
"Okay, be careful." Paige says. She and Paige wait in the car, while Cole goes to some bushes and disappears.  
  
~*~At the secret place under the house~*~ Cole shimmers in and sees that Phoebe isn't there.  
  
"C'mon Phoebe, please think of our place, please Phoebe. It could be your only chance!" Cole says while a tear is rolling over his cheek.  
  
"C'mon Phoebe, remember it, remember it, please remember it!"  
  
~*~At the manor~*~ Phoebe was sleeping in her bed and she's dreaming:  
  
She sees Cole sitting on a branch on a place she can hardly recognize. A person goes towards him. She knows that person, it's she: Phoebe. She sees Phoebe talking to Cole. She asks: "Why are you crying?" And she sees Cole's lips moving that say: "Because I supposed to meet someone here, a woman.a beautiful woman. but she's not coming. I think she has forgotten about me. about this place." "Oh, you shouldn't think like that. I'm sure she will show up.soon! I maybe don't know you, but you seem like a very nice guy, so. if I were you I wouldn't worry."  
  
Phoebe wakes up in a shock.  
  
"That place. That's." She gets out of her bed; she squats and removes the carpet next to her bed. A shutter appears. She pulls on the little ring attached to it and opens it. You can see some stairs that are going down. Phoebe goes through the opening and goes downstairs.  
  
chapter 16  
  
Phoebe stepped off the last stair, and is now in front of a tunnel. She goes through it and sees someone in the far distance. She would have recognized him everywhere, but she still can't believe it's him.  
  
"Cole?" She says still not believing and starts to run towards him. Cole was sitting on the ground when he suddenly smells a perfume. He knows only one woman who wears that. He stands up and looks at someone coming closer.  
  
"Phoebe?" They run to each other and hug intensively, never wanna let go. After a couple of minutes Phoebe stopped the hug.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" That this Mare wasn't me?"  
  
"She's vanquished now baby! It's over! God, I'm so happy to see you!" Cole says.  
  
"And I'm so happy to see you!" Phoebe says and they kiss each other.  
  
"I love you so much Phoebe!" Cole says when he stops and then continues.  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
Cole stops again: "You gotta go to your sisters now, they are very worried about you."  
  
"No, I can't. Chronus will go after me and will find you then, and I can't let that happen!"  
  
"But you can't stay there, it's too dangerous!"  
  
"He won't do anything when I still have my baby inside of me. Besides, I still have that potion in me, I can't fight anymore."  
  
"But."  
  
"Go to my sisters, and bring them to here in about a half hour. I will be waiting here for them. Tell them to write a spell to banish that electrical field and a potion to make mine harmless."  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing, cuz going back to that Chronus."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now go to my sisters and I'll see you in a half hour, okay?"  
  
".Okay." They kiss each other and then Phoebe goes back to the stairs and Cole shimmers out. Piper and Paige see Cole appear in the bushes and go to him.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asks.  
  
"Euhm. still at the manor."  
  
"She didn't show up?"  
  
"Yes she did, but she wanted to stay up there" Cole explains what Phoebe expects from them. Paige starts writing a spell and Piper goes after the spices for the potion.  
  
~*~Meanwhile at the manor~*~ Phoebe walks up the stairs and when she opens the shutter and climbs out of it, she sees Chronus next to her, waiting till she got there.  
  
"I know I should just have killed you at once!"  
  
"No!! Please, don't kill me. I can explain! And what about my baby?"  
  
"The baby is gonna be a loss for us, but we never really had it, so that shouldn't be a real problem, should it?!"  
  
Chronus grabs her by her hair and goes to the bathroom with her, while the demons are following them. One of the demons opens the tap of the bathtub.  
  
"What are you gonna do to me?"  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
Phoebe doesn't say anything anymore and is praying someone will help her, but somewhere she knows no one will. A tear rolls over her cheek.  
  
"Sir, there is something with Manta." A demon says when he runs in the bathroom.  
  
"What? I'll be right there!" Chronus turns to Phoebe:  
  
"Don't your hopes up witch! In 5 minutes you'll be dead!" He says when he grabs her hair again and pulled it up.  
  
"Tie her up!" He demands and walks out of the room. The demons put a chain around her neck and attach it to the bathtub. Then they leave the room, but 1 demon still stays.  
  
~*~Meanwhile near the Manor~*~ A car stops next to Paige and Piper gets out.  
  
"Have you got the spices?" Paige asks.  
  
"Yes, I only have to mix them."  
  
"We can ask the people in that house." Paige says while she points at a building across the street.  
  
"Won't they wondering what we're making?"  
  
"Nah, we'll just say it's a medicine." They go to the house and ring on the bell.  
  
~*~At the manor~*~ Chronus arrives at the living room and sees Manta with a shot wound in her shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" Chronus says a bit angry.  
  
"She went outside to steal a dagger from a shop, but the man from the shop saw her and grabbed a gun.he shot her." Another demon said.  
  
"How could you be so stupid?!"  
  
"I told you I needed conjuration!"  
  
"You could have been killed, and I would loose another demon! You can wait for a long time now on your new power! If you want a weapon, ask me about it first, and I will think about. One other act like that and you're a dead man, understood?!!" Chronus says very angry and leaves the room and goes into the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
  
~*~Outside~*~ "Thanks again!" Piper says when she walks out a house with Paige next to her.  
  
"Don't mention it. Hope your husband will be better soon!" the woman says who's standing in the doorway. Piper and Paige go back to Cole.  
  
"What a nice woman!" Paige says when she crosses over the street.  
  
"I know, there should be a lot of more people like her in this cruel world.  
  
"Do you have it?" Cole says when she sees them coming.  
  
"Yep, and I've got the spell here." Paige says when she lifts up a piece of paper.  
  
"Then let's go. It's already over a half hour." Cole grabs Piper and Paige's hand and shimmers out.  
  
~*~At the manor~*~ Chronus lays an empty glass on the table.  
  
"Now where was I? Oh yeah. the witch!" He grins in an already better mood and runs up the stairs. When he arrives at the bathroom, Chronus sees Phoebe attached with a chain on the bathtub.  
  
"Haha, had time enough to say your prayers?"  
  
"You twisted bastard!" Phoebe says.  
  
"Now now, watch your language, or I'll might choose an even more painful death!" He opens the tab of the tap again and Phoebe hears the water running.  
  
chapter 17 Cole, Paige and Piper appear in the long tunnel.  
  
"Wauw, isn't this a bit. I don't know. BIG to be under our house?  
  
"I made it when was still Belthazor." Cole says.  
  
"What I don't understand is why you don't just shimmer in the house itself?"  
  
"Because I will still get hit by the electrical field then, but the shield doesn't go as deep under the ground as this 'tunnel' does."  
  
"So.what do we do no?"  
  
"Wait till Phoebe gets here, it shouldn't take long. The half hour has already passed by now."  
  
~*~At the manor~*~ Chronus looks at the bathtub and when he sees it's filled with water and feels that it's very cold, he looks at Phoebe and grins.  
  
"It's time!" One demon goes to Phoebe, puts away the chain and grabs her arm hard.  
  
"Hey, watch my arm!"  
  
"Still that brutal in her last minutes? Let's do something about that, shall we?" Chronus grabs Phoebe's hair and pulls her head up.  
  
"Bye bye witch!" He smashes her head in the water and keeps her head down.  
  
"Haha, this feels so good.!" he turns to Phoebe, ".drowning a Charmed One!" Phoebe hurt her face by the smash, but tries to bite through it. She's focusing on the water and how much time she has left, but starts to realise that no one is going to help her.  
  
"This is it. I'll never see my baby, I'm never gonna see Cole and my sisters again, neither my little nephew nor my brother-in-law."  
  
She thinks and quietly waits till her breathe is up.  
  
~*~Under the house~*~ "Are you sure she said a half hour and not an hour?" Piper asks to Cole.  
  
"Positive!" "Then what's taking her so long?"  
  
"Something must have gone wrong. I gotta go up there!"  
  
"And what about us?" Piper yells to Cole who is already running.  
  
"You guys stay here. If I'm not back in a half hour, then go after me!"  
  
"Okay.don't mention us. it's not like we're her sisters!" She yells back, knowing he won't hear her anymore.  
  
"Piper, calm down. Cole has got to do this, it's his girlfriend and his baby."  
  
"I know. it's just. I hate it not to do something, I hate it not having control over the situation, but those damn demons have.  
  
"I know what it feels like Piper. Believe me, I do. But we can't always be the rescuers. Sometimes, we gotta let others do what we do. Piper, you can't expect that everything will turn out the way you want."  
  
"You're right.I guess we'll just have to wait until we hear something from Cole." Piper says and sits down.  
  
~*~Meanwhile Cole has reached the stairs and opens the shutter~*~ He climbs out of it and is now in Phoebe's bedroom. Surprised he doesn't see her, Cole leaves the room to see where she is. Suddenly he hears voices.  
  
"They are coming from the bathroom" Cole thinks ad carefully takes a look.  
  
"Oh my God!!" Tears are rolling over his check.  
  
"I gotta do something quick!" He goes to the room next to the bathroom and locks the door.  
  
"Think fast Cole! Life of your baby and your love of your life is in your hands!" He thinks to himself.  
  
"Wait a sec. the bathtub stands against this wall, so." He sends a few energy balls at the wall as quiet as possible to make a small hole in the wall. Then he conjures a white tube and pushes it gently through the wall, to Phoebe's mouth. He blows through it to give oxygen to Phoebe.  
  
"Hope they don't see the tube, they shouldn't because it's white, but still." he thinks. Phoebe only had a couple of seconds breathe left when suddenly she feels something hit her mouth.  
  
"What the hell?" She suddenly feels oxygen going into her mouth.  
  
"Could it be? Am I gonna be saved?" She starts hoping again.  
  
~*~After a few minutes~*~ "She doesn't move anymore, haha!" Chronus let's of her head and It stays in the water.  
  
"Gentleman, the Power of Three is broken by me!! Let's go celebrate!" He says and they leave the room, leaving Phoebe behind, still with her head in the bathtub. Cole hears them going downstairs and carefully opens the door. When he sees no one, he quickly runs into the bathroom. He finds Phoebe lying to the ground.  
  
"Phoebe!" He runs to her and feels her pulse.  
  
"Thank god! You're still alive!" He does mouth-on-mouth breathing on her. Phoebe wakes up and starts coughing heavily.  
  
"Oh baby, my baby! It's okay now, you're alright!" He says when he pulls her closer into his arms. Phoebe lays her head against Cole's chest, still coughing a little.  
  
~*~Under the house~*~ "It's been over a half hour and Cole still isn't here. shouldn't we go see what's going on?"  
  
"I thought you would never say it!" Piper says when she grabs Paige's arm and starts to run. They arrive at the stairs, run up it, open the shutter and now are in Phoebe's bedroom.  
  
"This ends up here?"  
  
"C'mon Piper, I wanna see something too"! Paige says from behind Piper while she pushes her a little on her back so she would climb out of the opening.  
  
"Alright alright." Piper says and moves out of the way.  
  
"Her bedroom?!" She says when she gets out of the opening.  
  
"Yep, she was dirty even after she lied to us."  
  
"C'mon, let's find Phoebe." They open the door and Piper waves her hand to freeze everyone.  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper yells while they go out of her bedroom.  
  
chapter 18  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper yells while they go out of Phoebe's bedroom.  
  
"In here!" A voice says from out of the bathroom. Paige and Piper run to the chamber and see Phoebe in Cole's arms.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They tried to drown her, but luckily I was on time."  
  
"Is she okay?" Paige asks.  
  
"Yes, I am. But if Cole hadn't come here when he did.it would have been too late for me." Phoebe says recovered from her near death experience, but still with a weak voice.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're alright!" Piper says and hugs Phoebe.  
  
"But what about the demons?" Paige asks.  
  
"Do you have the potion?"  
  
"I've got it right here!" Piper says while she holds up a bottle that she got out of her pocket. Phoebe drinks it and gets up.  
  
"It worked, I can feel it!" Phoebe says.  
  
"That's great!" Cole says smiling more and more.  
  
"Now let's kick that demons ass back to where it belongs!" Phoebe says and leaves the room. The rest follows. They go downstairs and enter the living room where they find Chronus.  
  
"What the hell?!" he says when he sees them.  
  
"Your game is over!" Phoebe says with a deadly look in her eyes.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead!"  
  
"Do I look dead to you?"  
  
"Take this you bastard!" Piper says and waves her hand. Chronus' body turns into little pieces that fly around and then reunite.  
  
"Damn, upper level demon." Paige says. "And I don't have a vanquishing spell."  
  
"Than make one while I keep him busy!" Piper says and waves her hand again. When the pieces reunite again, Chronus grabs Phoebe's arm and pushes a knife that he just conjured against her throat.  
  
"No!" Cole yells.  
  
"I guess you're gonna be dead afterwards!" Phoebe kicks him with all her strength in his stomach, than grabs his arm and spins him over.  
  
"Don't forget this is the 21st century: women do know how to deal men now!"  
  
"Got it!" Paige says. Phoebe goes stand next to Piper and Paige and chant the spell:  
  
"Hear our words and let them be,  
See what this evil has done to me,  
So destroy it now before it hurts,  
And conquer it with my words."  
  
"No.NO!!!!!"  
  
Chronus' body turn in pieces again but they stay pieces and eventually go away. The demons that were with him, disappeared with him.  
  
"I love it when demons say: noooo" Paige says with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, it feels good, doesn't it?" Phoebe says.  
  
"Leo!" Piper yells in the air, "Bring Wyatt with you, the demons are gone!" Leo orbs in the room, holding Wyatt.  
  
"It's all okay now?" Leo says.  
  
"Yeah it's all okay, thank god!" Cole says while he pushes Phoebe closer to him.  
  
"Oh my god! I gotta get to work quickly!" Phoebe says suddenly realising something.  
  
"Why? Didn't you call Elise to say you weren't coming today?"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't tell her about my pregnancy. We have to arrange the furlough and all" Phoebe runs upstairs to change her clothes.  
  
"We just vanquished a demon that almost killed her and she wants to go to work?" Cole wonders.  
  
"Yeah, she's just excited about her pregnancy. Don't be surprised to read in the newspaper that you're gonna be a daddy." Piper says and takes Wyatt to the kitchen, knowing she leaves Cole behind with a pulled-up-nose face.  
  
"Piper was just like that when she found about Wyatt, don't worry, that are just. women"  
  
"Seems like you'll have to teach me some stuff about fatherhood." They laugh and Paige feels a bit unneeded and goes to her room.  
  
chapter 19 ~*~At the Bay Mirror~*~ Phoebe's car stops at the lay-by. She gets out of the car and goes into the building. She sees it is all dark and switches on the lights.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!" Phoebe looks up surprised and sees a bunch of people throwing confetti and congratulating her on her pregnancy.  
  
"How did you guys know??" Phoebe asks still with her eyes wide open.  
  
"We got a phone call from your handsome boyfriend." Tina says winking at Phoebe. Phoebe sees Cole coming towards her.  
  
"Congratulations, my love! I bought you a present." He says and smiles, he gets something out of his pocket. A little black box and holds it in front of Phoebe. Than he kneels down. Phoebe holds her hands in front of her face, but makes sure she can still see.  
  
"Phoebe, I love you more than anything in this world. You know that. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And. I've thought about this a lot. I really did. And. I came to the conclusion. that I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. so I was thinking. why not..marriage? So Phoebe. Will you marry me??" Tears were rolling over her cheek, she though he was so cute trying to express what he feels. But what did she have to say? She loves him too ofcourse, but marriage.  
  
"Oh my God Cole.I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything. Just say yes. Say you wanna marry me."  
  
"This is all so quick.."  
  
"Phoebe.We are together for a long while now, the only difference if we're married would be that everybody knows where in love" Phoebe was still in shock. It came so sudden. she didn't expect it, at all.  
  
"Oh Cole.. Of course I'll marry you!!" She says between tears and they fall in each other arms.  
  
"Hip hip hoera for the engaged couple!!!" somebody shouts. Everybody makes noise and laughs and congrats the couple. Piper, Paige, Leo and Wyatt are there too.  
  
"Did you know it? Did you know he was gonna purpose?" Phoebe asks when she goes to them.  
  
"Me? I don't know anything?" Piper says and looks at Leo.  
  
"Don't look at me." Leo says.  
  
"Nobody tells me something so."  
  
"Yeah right.but this is so excited!!! Can you believe I'm actually gonna marry?? I mean.. Me???"  
  
"Yeah. it was hard to believe it to when Cole told us." Piper gives Leo a quick kick in his arm.  
  
"Euhm. when I heard Cole purpose to you with all these people." Phoebe laughs and continues their talk. Cole goes to her and grabs her from behind.  
  
"Hello, my fiancé"  
  
"Hi darling" Phoebe says and kisses him.  
  
"I was so shocked when you purpose. it came so unexpected!" Phoebe says when she stops the kiss.  
  
"I know.but it had to be a surprise, so."  
  
"Well, the surprise definitely worked" she grins. Cole grabs a glass and ticks on it with a spoon.  
  
"Euh people. May I have your attention please?? The bride and the groom are now leaving the room!" The people start laughing and some of them make noises of.you know. Phoebe and Cole grab each others hand and leave the building, they get in the car, but they don't even get that far to start it.  
  
THE END 


End file.
